Connor's Return (One shot)
by ConEmber
Summary: A fun spectacle filled action scene in which an abandoned starter proves his overwhelming dominance over his former trainer's current team.


**Hey all. This is just meant to be a bit of fun. If you want context, the first chapter of my Pokemon fic should have what you need, as horrid as that is to actually read. Long story short, Bobby (the POV character) was a trainer who released a pokemon because they were so strong that he couldn't be sure if he was raising his other pokemon right, and now that pokemon is back. Please review when you're done reading to help me keep improving my writing. **

I stood in front of the league I had failed to win those many months ago. Now, I have a better chance. My team was ready. I walked forward, towards the doors of the stadium to register myself and my team. In the pokeballs I carried with me were Magnus, my magnezone; Blake, my gengar; Uriel, my talonflame; Arthur, my gallade; Merriwheather, my florges; and Tubs, my snorlax. All trained to almost peak shape. Everything was set for me to dominate this league, but as I was about to begin my first battle, I noticed something fly over head. It had a silhouette that looked kind of familiar as it quickly swooped down and landed hard on the battlefield in front of me, kicking up a dust cloud with a blue glow in the middle of it. The dust began to settle and I saw in front of me a bipedal beast with black and blue scales, spikes on its shoulders and the tips of its jagged wings, blue flames pouring out of either side of its mouth, and its red eyes staring right at me. As it let out its cry, I realized why the silhouette was familiar. "Connor?" I questioned, as I stared into my former partner's eyes. He roared in confirmation, and no one else was seeming to want to make him move for the battle to begin. "It's nice to see you, bud, but you gotta leave. This is the league, remember last time?" I should not have brought up Connor's last loss of a battle, as I saw his expression change from a cocktail of joy and anger and sadness to one of pure determination. He roared at me once again, daring me to prove I could do this without him.

"Fine then, let's go, Blake." The purple spikey ball of a pokemon somersaulted out with a silent laugh. "Shadow ball." Blake held their hands in front of their mouth and conjured an orb of ethereal energy and shot it towards Connor. The same kind of energy surrounded his right hand and extended his claws into jagged blades, and as he rushed forward he slammed them into the ball, forcing it back and into Blake. The impact of it sent the gengar tumbling backwards out of the arena knocked out. Connor stood there flexing his claws, ready for another challenger.

"Tubs, you're up." Her considerable bulk shook the ground slightly. "Get him with a body slam!" I was getting into this as Tubs leapt upwards and was falling down towards Connor as he closed his eyes and opened his wings. Energy of a light brown color gathered in them before being concentrated into a ball above his head and it blasted up towards Tubs, who was powerless to dodge it. It slammed into her gut, hurting her but she still got her body slam off and was on top of Connor. Whose claws suddenly had a shifting white and blue energy flowing around them as he swiped at the snorlax on top of him by springing like a trap, sending her flying as well, knocking her out as she hit the barrier around the battlefield. He growled at me, like I had insulted him with those two.

"Merriwheather, I know this isn't your specialty, but let's try you." I sent out the Pokemon with a mane of flowers surrounding her head. "Dazzle him." Merriwheather lifted her hands up before putting them in front of her torso and shooting out a beam of light towards Connor, who retaliated with a stream of blue flames from his mouth. The two collided in the middle, creating a sphere shaped explosion where the flames wreathed the light in a way that was almost beautiful. Surprisingly, Merriwheather seemed more hurt by the explosion than Connor was. Unsurprisingly, Connor took advantage of this, zooming towards Merriwheather with the flames around his mouth coating his teeth as he bit down on her and tossed her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Uh, Uriel, let's see what you can do." I tossed my fire bird out to face this dragon. "Brave-" Connor dug his claws into the arena floor, sending large chunks of stone into my talonflame before he could do anything, "-bird." I took a deep breath. "Magnus, try to figure this out." My magnezone was ready to rumble. "Hyper beam!" It put all of its magnets in front of its body and collected power to shoot off a blast of raging energy. The same flowing energy from before appeared on Connor's claws as slammed them into the blast, deflecting it all around him in a cone. Magnus lowered themself down onto their magnets. Hyper beam takes a lot out of a pokemon. Connor then proceeded to blast the exhausted Magnus with some flames and he went down like the rest.

"Alright, Arthur. Let's show him what knights do to dragons. Let's mega." I tossed out good ol' sword elbows and pressed on my keystone in one fluid motion, protecting him with the mega evolution shell as he came out. He burst forth from it, his arm blades increasing in size by a lot and a long cape coming down his back. "Psycho cut!" I commanded and he dashed forward, his blade arms charged with psychic energy and Connor flew forward to meet him with ethereal energy on one claw and the flowing energy on the other. When the two collided, they seemed evenly matched, but that seemed to shift rather quickly as Connor used both his much bulkier frame compared to Arthur and a breath of flame into Arthur's face to shove him to the ground. "Zen headbutt!" I yelled out to him. The psychic energy transferred from his arms to his head crest as he reeled back to slam it forward, but Connor caught it in his flaming mouth, the burning flames cancelling out the psychic force put forward by Arthur. Connor let go of Arthur's arm blades and flung him up into the air before taking off after him with both claws coated in ethereal energy, he slashed upwards and I saw the mega evolution shell form around Arthur again as he fell to the earth. It kept him from hitting the ground too hard after he had shifted back to his normal form. Connor the charizard roared triumphantly from where he was in the air.


End file.
